


Taking it too far

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pregame Saihara is horny???, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake





	Taking it too far

He holds out a cosplay for you to wear "Her...Here wear this"  
Takes it out of his hands "Bu..But Saihara i cosplay as many Danganronpa girls..... can i..."  
"Please it make me so happy...One more time for me and i'll stop" 

Thats what he said last time, last time he went too rough on you, hadn't walk in a weeks, his obssesion with this game has gotten worst, you loved him dearly but wish he stop this obssesion of this game. Taking the outfit and go change

Walking out, having a bad feeling  
Saihara smiles "O..Oh my you look pretty as her!"  
In Junko outfit he bought for you to wear, also wearing her wig

Feeling his hands all over your body "Do the Junko pose"  
"Saihara..I"  
"Please"  
Do the Junko pose, he blush and huff "So...So like her (y/n)" 

brings you to his bedroom"This killing game looks fun, I wish i was Kirigiri figure out the murder case to each of her friends, You would be Makoto" in kinda scary voice, feeling his more of hands all over your body since he is behind you

He scares you sometimes, you were shy and mostly scared if he ever talk about danganronpa. He hands on your chest inside the bra making you flinch abit "You look beautiful, Every cosplay i pick for you to wear Kirkgiri, Aoi, Sakura, Sonia, Peko, everyone i pick out for you, You look stunning as them, i can't help myself" 

Felt his boner poking you, Oh no 

You started to shake as Saihara huff and blush like a obsses person who into this too much, Feeling his hot breath behind your neck and his hand playing with your breast. Fondle them, pinching the sensitive buds, letting out a moan 

Turning you around, push you on the bed and see lust and hearts in his eyes, hint of craziness in his eyes  
It is going to get worst, That bad feeling kicks in so you prepare for the worst 

Saihara remove the Junko clothes off you, Taking them off slowly, tug down the shirt and see your bare chest. He takes a look  
Bring his lips to your nipple, start licking around it and putting it in his mouth letting his tongue licking around it  
Sucking on the sensitive nubs  
His other hand went down, rubbing his finger on the cloth on your panties, rubbing his finger up and down slowly making you squrim under him

Moving the panties and insert his middle and ring fingers inside of your pussy, you shudder, feeling his fingers touching the walls and thrusting his finger in and out  
couldnt help but moan, he shush you by kissing you

Your tongue battles with Saihara, he won the battle, 

he was dominant

cums abit on his fingers, he pulls his fingers out and huff "I'll go soft on you, despair queen" 

(Still got the wig on) He position himself in front of your entrance, slowly inserting himself in, he groan as he enter you, he smiles and huff "Im inside your highness"  
You were still creeped out by love for Danganronpa

He thrust in then out in a steady pace, you were kinda used of his size, But when he hold on to your hips making his hips slam into yours. Your head went back, he thrust alittle fast

still huffing "S..So hot~" he huff, move his hips fast snd abit hard on you, you moan his name  
He moans in your ears

Putting your legs on his waist making him go faster, hearing the bed creak, You were afraid that his grandpa would walk in but Saihara know he is out, Saihara kept his thrust in a fast and kinda hard pace making your hips slam into him

Moaning and panting, Saihara was close...He cums, lays next to you and holds you close to him "So...pretty" he fell asleep, still wonder why


End file.
